


His Yearning Reverie

by spiltmilkuser



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Paranormal, Spirits, Young Ash, Young Love, eiji protects ash, ghost eiji, griffin & ash, haunted house au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiltmilkuser/pseuds/spiltmilkuser
Summary: Griffin and Aslan take a leap and move into their own home away from their neglectful father. In their home resides a lonesome spirit whom will change Aslan’s life forever.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Max Lobo/Jessica Randy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I had in my mind a while back, I was constantly thinking about it and was so excited to jot everything down, but alas, I got busy and had to force myself to forget about it. I feel like I need to rewatch banana fish to get that same hype I had before haha. I hope you guys enjoy this little snippet and please comment what you think about it so far! It would mean a lot to me:,)

**_Introduction: An Odd House_ **

Aslan jumped out of the truck as soon as Griffin pulled into the driveway of their new home. Their new house was oddly quaint and was no longer in its prime years, but the bones of the house was stable and sturdy to live in and that was what essentially mattered most to Griffin.

The roar of their truck engine shut off and he climbed out after Aslan. “Don’t be hasty, we’ve got plenty of time to explore.” Griffin chuckled. Aslan was already on the tips of his toes, straining to get a peek through the window. Alas the sill was too high for him to peer in. He stepped up to the porch and the stairs emitted a piercing creak, he winced. He took a mental note to replace the porch stairs one of these days. 

“Griffin! Open the door!” Aslan tugged him to the front door. His little brother was bouncing at the balls of his feet, bursting with curious energy and pure enthusiasm. He gave a huff and grinned, the same excitement swelling in his chest. “What do you think you’re gonna find in there?” He spurred, fishing for the keys from his pocket. 

Aslan shrugged, “I don’t know but I hope I find treasure!” 

“Hm, perhaps the previous owners left behind something valuable for you.” 

“Really?! I hope so!” He beamed. 

Griffin jiggled the key into the lock and opened the door, which also tore a protesting whine of rusted hinges. Before Aslan could zoom into the house, he pushed him behind the safety of his figure and creeped in. The house was smack dab in the middle of utterly nowhere and it didn’t hurt to be precautious of the possibility of a junkie camping out in their new home. 

The entrance led into the living room. without occupants to manage the household, there was a thick coat of dust on the floor and countertops. The lack of circulation left the space smelling like any empty home; musty and stale.

Aslan’s grubby small hand intertwined with his own and he smiled reassuringly at him. “I need to check the house for any  _ unwanted visitors _ , so stay behind me, okay?” Aslan shuffled closer, gripping the hem of his shirt. Griffin appreciated the silent agreement and stroller further into the living room and then the kitchen adjacent to it. Nothing seemed to be out of place besides the cobwebs of spiders inhabiting the dark corners. The bit of furniture left behind by the previous owner wasn’t much; a tattered couch and a kitchen table. Although greatly appreciated since they hardly had anything of the sort except for their shared mattress and essential belongings. 

“I wanna go see what’s upstairs.” Aslan whined as he was eager to explore. Indulging Aslan’s curiosity, Griffin squeezed his hand and walked up the stairs. He noted that the staircase must’ve been pretty old as well considering the stairs were singing with creaks after each of their steps towards the second floor. 

On the second floor, they walked into their bedroom and, luckily enough, a dresser along with a nightstand was also left behind, which seemed big enough for the two of them. The bathroom had black mold growing along the walls, Griffin immediately opened the small window above the tub and ushered Aslan from the threshold. “Don’t wanna be breathing in mold. It’s bad for your lungs.” He said as he closed the door behind them. “As soon as we get everything in the house, I gotta go back in there and clean it up.”

“But isn’t it bad for you too?” 

Griffin gave a toothy grin and flexed his muscles. “Nah! I’m strong!” His confidence and certainty was overly exaggerated, although Aslan fell for it anyway. He giggled and mimicked Griffin’s poses. “Me too!” 

Their guffaws and snickers reverberated through the thin walls and seeped into the crevices and cracks, echoing out pleasantly amongst the expanse of the house. 

It oozed into the attic and broke  _ his _ yearning reverie. 


	2. The First Sign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first day moving in started off great up until 3 A.M. hit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I’ll be able to update every two weeks so it’s consistent? I’d love to hear your thoughts about this chapter!

**_Chapter 1: The First Sign_ **

  
  


After they had cleared through the house and cleaned, they began to unload their belongings from the truck and unpacked what little luggage they had. Dinner time rolled by the time they finished putting everything away and Griffin dragged himself to the kitchen to prepare said dinner. Aslan tagged along with refreshed energy, ready to help his brother make a meal he knew would be delicious. 

“What are we going to make?” Ash inquired as Griffin scrutinized the ingredients in the fridge. There was left-over chicken to cook before it spoiled and plenty of vegetables that Jennifer had given them from her garden. He hummed in thought, “Well, we can make chicken soup?” 

A shine of interest glazed over Aslan’s eyes. “Gumbo! Your gumbo is really good!” 

“Gumbo?” Griffin echoed. They had most of the ingredients to make gumbo and it was a family favorite dish. Aslan nodded eagerly and ran to the sack of potatoes about half the size of him slumped in the corner and promptly dragged the sack closer to Griffin. With a few grunts, he unceremoniously dropped the sack by the table and wiped away the sweat at his forehead. He let out a breath. “We have potatoes and chicken!” 

A moment of silence stretched out between them as Aslan looked up at him expectedly. Griffin was at a loss of words before he burst out with a hearty laugh. It was only the span of a day beginning their journey together without their father and Aslan always seemed to make all of Griffin's stress and worries fade into dust as though it were never there. Griffin realized he wasn’t in this alone like he thought. “Gumbo it is then.” 

A widening smile on Aslan’s face and then they were setting about the kitchen to get their gumbo ready.

  
  


*******

“Do you like it, Aslan?” Griffin said as he sat down with his own bowl. Aslan was already seated and chowing down the strips of chicken with potato and chopped vegetables. The thick broth smeared messily on his lips. 

He spoke with a mouthful that Griffin couldn’t quite decipher, but he took it as a good response by the way he refused to come up for air. He huffed a laugh and took his own bite. The lacking spices in the gumbo didn’t completely fail him- a little salt and pepper did enough to make it less bland. Nonetheless, they ate their fill and began to tidy up the kitchen. 

As soon as Griffin reached for the stacked dishes, he froze; there was an indistinct sound. He looked over at Aslan, who at the moment, was washing his hands under the faucet of the sink. Deciding to not think much of it, he shrugged it off and took the dishes to the sink. The dishes soaked in hot water and bubbles and soon enough Aslan was picking a fight and blew bubbles at Griffin which ensued a bubble war of giggles and a slippery mess. 

Above all the noise and clatter, came sounds of footsteps from the attic and went deaf to their ears. 

  
  


*******

  
  


The dark hours arrived and so the brothers jumped into bed and fell to sleep at once. Griffin and Aslan settled for sharing a mattress as it was easier to haul and less luggage for the move, but neither paid any mind. Aslan was still young and sought out for the security Griffin, as a big brother, provided. He just also loved to cuddle. 

Near dusk time Aslan woke up suddenly. Confused and groggy, he sat up and saw that it was barely three in the morning.  _ I have to pee,  _ he thought and crawled down the bed. Half awake with a full bladder, he walked into the bathroom that was adjacent to their bedroom and momentarily blinded himself when he flicked the light switch on. After he was done and in the process of going back to the room, he heard a fleeting voice along with a thud come from downstairs. He was at his brother’s side in a flash, wide awake now. 

“Griffin!” Aslan shook him. “Please wake up…” He nervously whispered, peering over his shoulder. Griffin wakes up almost immediately and takes a second to soak in the sight of a worried Aslan. 

He sits up in bed concerned. “Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” voice husky and sleep deprived. 

“I went to the bathroom and I heard noises downstairs…” He points at the door. 

To be woken up in the middle of the night because there might’ve been an uninvited guest in your house was not the best wake up call, but Griffin took a second to take everything in and clear his foggy, sleep induced mind. “Okay, it’ll be okay… Sit right here and don’t move, I’ll go check.” He quietly walks across the room, grabs his bat and cracks the door open. 

He squints through the darkness of the hallway and waits for any sounds. When he doesn’t hear any, he descends down the stairs, internally wincing at the loud creaks. The living room sits in an unsettled silence that has his skin crawling, but he proceeds despite that. It feels as though there are eyes pinned on him. Rounding a corner into the kitchen, there’s moonlight cascading in and allowing him to find the light switch. Nothing in the kitchen and living room seems out of place. He checks every nook and cranny, including the downstairs bathroom. 

Nothing’s out of place so why does his skin prickle on its own? He passes it off as  _ It’s our first time being on our own like  _ **_this_ ** _. It’s dark and late. Of course I’d feel creeped out.  _ With a sigh, he turns off the lights and heads back upstairs where Aslan anxiously waits. 

The bedroom door clicks shut behind him, “You must’ve heard a big rat because I didn’t find anything, Aslan.” Griffin yawns. 

“But I…” 

“Yes, yes. I’m sure it scared you, but it was most likely a little pest. I’ll put out some rat traps tomorrow, kay?” The nervous strum in Aslan’s veins subsided only a fraction, but he gave in and went back to bed with a nod after eyeing the door one last time. Letting sleep wash away the fear. The bed dipped as Griffin crawled into the bed sheets. 

“Come here.” Griffin insisted with open arms. Aslan hesitated before scooting closer and like that they were falling asleep once again. 

**Tbc...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll try to keep up with this story as much as I can so please bear with me ♥️


	3. Chapter 2: The Second Sign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash has an encounter with a ghost, but he's not scary??

On a casual day, the boys were working on the house; repairing the pipes, the fridge that struggled to maintain a cold temperature, the bathroom with its mold, and much more to Griffin’s dismay. However, he didn’t mind it. He had the opportunity to teach Aslan the work of a man's job. On the other hand… 

“I don’t wanna.”

“What do you mean you don’t want to?”

“I don’t wanna do that.” Aslan persisted. 

Griffin frowned. “You’re gonna have to learn how to fix a leaking pipe eventually.” 

“Can’t I do something else?” 

“Fine, but next time I’m not letting you go. For now,” he huffed, sitting up from under the sink and scanned the area. “Why don’t you sweep up the hallway and living room for me, yeah?” He pointed at the broom propped up.

As long as it didn’t consist of sitting under a sink likely littered with bugs and spiders, Aslan was more than happy to oblige. Up and sweeping the area in the living room by the stairs, Aslan busied himself to his task as he drooled at the thought of chowing down seafood. Preferably shrimp. They haven’t had seafood in a long time, probably years, and Aslan whined at that loss. 

There was a slam and he perked up at the sound upstairs. Confused and a little startled, he peeked in the kitchen only to confirm that Griffin was certainly not upstairs. Aslan was walking up the stairs before he thought about telling Griffin, he was piqued and curious albeit fearful. The rooms on the second floor were clear and the windows were locked. All except for the door that led to the attic, that door was locked from the day they had moved in and they didn’t think much of it, but now it was mysteriously unlocked. The feeling he got was odd as he proceeded up the attic, it didn’t give him the impression of a creepy room. Just old and cluttered with junk that was left behind, but there was an untelling feeling of loneliness though.

The attic was coated with cobwebs in the corners and dust particles floating in the air from the lack of ventilation. The segmental window had a sill wide enough for it to be a sitting area with a view and in one split second, he turned away and when he looked back, his breath hitched. 

“Who are you?” He asked the man sitting on the sill; distracted as he peered out the window in deep thought. 

The man wore a tan stained long-sleeved frontiersman shirt with leather suspenders clipped onto dark brown pants. The clothes were like much of their own, but Aslan got a sense that his outfit was older and worn. 

The man, startled, turned to Aslan with a puzzled look. “Eiji.” he blinked. His stare hardened and said after a long pause between them, “You can see me?” 

Aslan took in the black hair and fair skin of the unknown man sitting in his attic. “Am I not supposed to?” he questioned. 

Eiji pondered, “No, perhaps not. Some people are able to though- like you.” Aslan didn’t completely grasp on what he meant by that, but decided not to question further. Instead he thought back to the look on the man’s face moments before. 

“What were you looking at, Eishi?” he walked closer to the man to peer out the window. Eiji looked out as well and gave a hum as a seagull flew by in the distance. “Nothing really. I like to stare at the birds who are able to fly into the horizon without me.”

_Fly? Can he fly?_ Aslan stressed. From Eiji’s peripheral, Ash stared hard out the window to comprehend what he had meant. Eiji giggled at the sight and stood up from the sill. 

“What are you doing up here, anyways? It’s kinda scary here.” Eiji prodded at the little boy’s interest. 

Aslan tapped at his chin before crossing his arms and huffed. “Then why are you up here alone?” 

Eiji, not expecting to be put on front street, returned his sassy attitude. “Because I’m _an adult_ and you _aren’t._ ” 

The boy’s frown deepened. “I bet my brother Griffin is older than _you!_ ” he shouted as though it would be convincing enough. 

With a smirk, Eiji shook his head. “I’m much older than you think, Daffodil.” 

Aslan bloomed red at his cheeks from the nickname, but ignored it, nonetheless. “How old are you then?”

“Depends what year it is. What is today’s date?” 

“I don’t know.” 

Eiji leaned against the frame, “I guess you won’t know until you tell me what the date is.” 

“I’ll ask my brother-“

“Ask me what?” Griffin interrupted as he climbed the stairs. Aslan whipped around. 

“What is the date?!” he asked with fisted hands, determined to know.

A tad concerned. Griffin hesitantly walked further in and took a surveying look around the room. 

“Today is October 28th, 2006- Why are you talking to yourself?” Griffin asked more urgently. 

He pointed behind him and turned back to Eiji, “I wanna know his age-“ and the man he was talking to, was suddenly not there anymore. Just as he appeared from thin air, he disappeared all the same and that confused Aslan beyond his brain capacity. 

He spun around, looking for Eiji but found only himself, and Griffin who was floored by confusion.

“Who, Aslan??” 

“The man. He was talking to me.” 

Griffin could tell the gleam in Aslan’s eyes weren’t telling a single lie so he walked about the room, looking for a man he knew wasn’t there. A child’s imagination always exceeded the adults. His hands went to his hips. “I’m sorry, Aslan. There’s no one here. Maybe he got scared when I showed up.”

“Probably.” Aslan pouted, disappointed that he won’t know how old the man really is. Griffin laid a comforting rub on Aslan’s shoulder and led them both out of the attic and back to their homely duties. 

Aslan hoped he’d run Eiji sometime soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Geez. This has been sitting in my google docs FOR MONTHS. I’ve had this awful writers block for the last year and I feel terrible about it!! I will try to deliver!


End file.
